Cactus
by Tempranillo
Summary: Semua ini bukan tentang tanggung jawab seorang pelayan kepada sang tuan muda. Lebih dari itu, mampukah Wonwoo mengerti akan arti keberadaan Mingyu baginya? Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / Boys Love / Seventeen / Meanie / Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Cactus :: Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Semuanya sudah salah sejak awal, dan Jeon Wonwoo sadar jika titik terbesar dalam kesalahan itu terletak kepada dirinya.

Kim Mingyu tidak seharusnya berakhir terdampar pada kota kecil di ujung pulau Jeju untuk menjaganya. Dia adalah lelaki yang pandai, baik, dan begitu murah hati. Kenyataan Mingyu meninggalkan pendidikannya dan bekerja serabutan demi untuk menjaganya, menjadi beban yang Wonwoo simpan sendiri, kemudian menumpuk hingga membuatnya terkadang merasa pusing.

Dia bekerja terlalu keras, lebih keras dari siapapun yang pernah Wonwoo kenal. Dan Wonwoo membenci fakta jika semua alasan itu adalah untuk dirinya. Untuk seorang lelaki aneh yang memiliki sebuah janin berusia 5 bulan dalam perutnya.

Mingyu selalu berkata jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia menikmati kehidupan mereka sekarang, namun faktanya, Wonwoo sering sekali menemukan Mingyu kembali dalam keadaan tidak bertenaga dan tertidur di atas sofa tanpa sempat membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Untuk membuat Mingyu meninggalkannya, Wonwoo mencoba membuat Mingyu muak akan sifatnya yang kekanakkan, dan keras kepala. Di malam hari saat Mingyu baru pulang bekerja, ia sengaja merengek meminta mangga muda di pasar buah dekat pelabuhan Jeju. Mingyu dengan sabar, coba memberikan Wonwoo pengertian jika pasar telah tutup dan berjanji akan membelikannya di pagi hari. Namun Wonwoo bersikeras, meski tidak tega dengan wajah lelah Mingyu, ia bertekad untuk melakukan ini agar Mingyu segera pergi dan menjelankan kehidupan normalnya di Seoul. Dan diluar dugaan, Mingyu justru tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyum yang lembut, dan berjalan keluar sebelum mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Kau begitu menginginkan mangga? Berhentilah membuat Ibumu gelisah disaat aku membeli mangga, mengerti?"

Ini salah. Ia sungguh ingin menghentikan Mingyu yang hendak pergi, tapi ego lain menahannya. Kelembutan Mingyu kepada calon bayinya, tidak boleh menggoyahkan perasaannya. Karena Mingyu akan lebih menderita jika dia terus berada disini bersamanya.

Jarum panjang pada jam terus berjalan. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo berakhir dengan kegelisahan tinggi akan Mingyu yang belum kembali. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, 3 jam kedepan Mingyu harus sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk bekerja, namun pemuda itu belum juga kembali, Wonwoo bahkan baru ingat jika Mingyu belum makan malam. Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi, pintu terbuka dengan menampilkan wajah Mingyu yang terkejut melihatnya berdiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia memekik kaget dan memintanya untuk duduk, menarik kedua kakinya kedalam pangkuan, dan memijit kaki-kakinya yang terlihat bengkak dengan begitu lembut.

"Kenapa Hyung belum tidur?" Tanya nya.

Wonwoo diam. Ia berpikir jika tidak mungkin berbicara jujur kepada Mingyu jika ia menunggu pemuda itu. Dan tatapannya beralih melihat Mingyu yang tidak membawa apapun selain payung dan coat yang masih di pakainya.

"Mangga?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Dia menjelaskan dengan wajah penuh sesal jika saat tiba di pasar buah sudah tidak adalagi pedagang buah. Awalnya dia duduk di sebuah post jaga hanya untuk menunggu hujan sedikit reda, namun ternyata dia malah berakhir tidur beberapa saat di post itu hingga ada seorang paman yang membangunkannya.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Ia berpikir setidaknya Mingyu telah tidur beberapa saat. Tapi memikirkan Mingyu yang tidur di post jaga saat hujan lebat, membuatnya jadi merasa sedih.

Mingyu sendiri menjadi bingung dan panik ketika menemukan Wonwoo terisak begitu kencang. Dia berpikir jika ini smeua karenanya yang tidak berhasil menemukan Mangga, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya mencoba untuk cari di tempat lain. Dia sendiri menjadi tidak tega. Dari apa yang didengarnya di tempat kerja, ketika hamil adalah saat yang paling berat bagi seorang Ibu, terlebih saat ada keinginan yang tidak bisa terpenuhi. Ketidaknyamanan pasti akan menyelimuti terus menerus.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja beberapa jam lagi, k-kau pasti lelah dan keidnginan saat tidur di post jaga. M-maafkan aku Mingyu, maaf karena membuat mu susah. A-aku… aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan Mangga. Aku… a-aku hanya ingin kau berhenti untuk menjagaku."

Wonwoo menyerah. Ia tidak kuat dan akhirnya mengaku semua rencanya kepada Mingyu tanpa berani menatap mata pemuda itu selama pengakuannya. Ia berpikir Mingyu akan membentaknya –meski tidak mungkin— dan langkah kaki Mingyu yang menjauh justru membuatnya semakin takut. Ia sudah pasrah membayangkan jika Mingyu akan mendiamkannya, atau mungkin benar-benar pergi sesuai keinginannya, tapi apa yang dipikirkannya itu jelas tidak terbukti disaat Mingyu kembali dengan sebuah susu hangat dan selimut yang membungkus tubunya.

"Hyung pasti belum meminum susu-nya, bukan? Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku pergi, di saat kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diriku. Dasar bodoh."

Lihatlah betapa baiknya Mingyu. Dia tidak marah meski ia telah merepotkannya dan membuatnya lelah. Dia bahkan masih bisavtersenyum dengan lembut dan bantu memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Terkadang, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kepada angin tentang apa alasan Mingyu yang memilih untuk tetap menjaganya disaat keluarganya sendiri justru mengusir, bahkan menghapus namanya dari daftar keluarga.

Mungkinkah semua itu hanya karena kewajibannya seperti apa yang selalu Mingyu katakan?

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa sekarang. Aku juga tidak memopunyai apapun, aku bahkan membawa beban yang berada di perutku. Kenapa Mingyu? Apakah Paman Kim yang memintamu? Atau, mungkinkah ini bentuk balas budimu kepada keluargaku? Aku bukanlah Tuan Muda-mu lagi. Jadi kem-"

"Hwaa… Tidakkah Hyung merasa lelah? Aku mengantuk sekali. Aku sangat lelah, Hyung."

Dan Wonwoo membenci dirinya yang selalu tidak mampu melawan Mingyu disaat pemuda itu mulai menghindar dengan tatapannya yang begitu menekan.

Entah sejak kapan, Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi Mingyu terlihat seperti seorang pawang bagi dirinya. Begitupun kata orang-orang yang mengenal mereka.

"Jika semua ini hanya untuk balas budi. Aku membiarkan kau tetap menjagaku hingga bayi ini lahir. Hanya untuk sampai saat itu, Mingyu."

Lagi, ia juga membenci bagaimana cara Mingyu tersenyum dan tidak membalas kata-katanya. Dia, tidak pernahkah dia merasa ingin pergi dari seorang Tuan Muda yang merepotkan seperti dirinya?

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini, Hyung."

…

 **Continue?**

 **Jakarta, 05-02-2017**


	2. Bagian 1

**Cactus**

* * *

Wonwoo ingin bertanya _apakah kau lelah?_ Atau _maukah kau tidur bersama denganku?_ Kepada Mingyu yang tengah menuntunnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Namun ia menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata itu dan berakhir dengan memunggungi Mingyu yang sibuk menyibak salimut untuknya.

Jika di pikir-pikir, rasanya sudah lama sekali dari terakhir mereka tidur bersama dan saling bercerita hal lucu sebagai pengantar tidur. Wonwoo rindu masa-masa itu. Masa dimana tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka dan Wonwoo bisa bangga menyebut Mingyu adiknya di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi, apakah Mingyu juga merasakan hal yang sama? Tidakkah pemuda itu sadar jika kehidupan mereka sekarang justru membuat mereka semakin jauh satu sama lain? Kenapa Mingyu harus kembali menjadi pelayannya setelah bertahun-tahun mereka membangun hubungan baik sebagai sepasang saudara, dan sepasang sahabat baik yang saling melengkapi.

Merasakan itu samua membuat dadanya sesak dan ingin menangis. Mungkin saja jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini, ia masih bisa melihat Mingyu yang dulu. Mereka akan berangkat kuliah bersama, dan akan saling menunggu saat salah satunya belum keluar kelas seperti sebelumnya.

Ia rindu. Sangat rindu.

"Mingyu." Panggilnya.

Mingyu berhenti diambang pintu, berbalik menatap Wonwoo, dan tersenyum dengan kelelahan yang jelas nampak diwajahnya. "Hyung butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. _Aku rindu. Kau semakin jauh, Mingyu._

Lagi, itupun tidak mampu Wonwoo ucapkan. Ia memilih untuk kembali memunggungi Mingyu pada akhirnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan rasa melankolis yang tengah dirasakannya. Tidak lama ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, ia beprikir Mingyu telah keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mulai menangis kekanakkan dengan isakkan-isakkan kecil yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Ulu hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali memikirkan masa lalu dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika takdir tidak membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasa rindunya kepada Mingyu juga membuatnya sesak.

Dan menyalahkan dirinya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk semua yang telah terjadi.

Bahkan untuk ketidakberdayaan Mingyu meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **Bagian 1**

* * *

Mingyu di pecat. Dia pulang malam itu dengan wajah lelah seperti biasa. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengajaknya membuat rencana liburan dengan alasan melihatnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat bosan dan suka melamun.

Wonwoo diam saja. Dia menangkap gelagat aneh dari Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya liburan. Ini bahkan terlalu telat untuk sebuah _Babymoon._ Tidak ingin terlalu banyak memberi respon berarti untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengatur suhu air agar Mingyu bisa mandi dan langsung beristirahat. Lagi-lagi Mingyu hendak menahannya ketika menangkap Wonwoo menyiapkan semua itu. Tapi Wonwoo juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia justru malah merajuk dan menunjukkan wajah kesal dengan bibir mengerucut menatap Mingyu.

Ia mendengar bagaimana Mingyu tertawa di belakangnya dan menyusulnya sambil mengusak surai coklatnya yang mulai terlihat panjang. Kemudian dia berkomentar tentang rambutnya dan menanyakannnya apakah ingin pergi ke salon untuk memotongnya? Tapi Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan ia malas berjalan keluar rumah karena kondisinya yang sekarang mudah sekali lelah dan pegal.

Saat Mingyu mandi, Wonwoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecek isi dalam tas Mingyu. Benar saja ia mendapati surat pemberhentian. Mingyu bukanlah pegawai tetap sehingga dia terkena pemutusan kontrak kerja disaat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang mengalami kesulitan dan Mingyu adalah salah stau karyawan yang terkena dampak itu.

Segera saja Wonwoo membereskan semuanya kembali. Bersikap seolah tidak tahu dan memilih untuk membuat sereal di dapur sendirian sebelum Mingyu kembali keruang TV setelah selesai mandi.

"Hyung lapar?" tanyanya ketika melihat Wonwoo makan sereal semangkuk penuh sendiri di meja dapur. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat dan Mingyu segera memposisikan diri membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan yang bisa dia masak untuk makan malam.

"Kita makan sereal saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun." Selah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak suka dan mulai menasehatinya tentang nutrisi serta kondisi tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang butuh banyak asupan untuk bayi dalam kandungannya. Wonwoo juga tidak ingin kalah. Dia bersikukuh sudah cukup dengan sereal dan menyuruh Mingyu memasak untuk dirinya sendiri saja jika tidak ingin makan sereal bersamanya, hingga akhirnya Mingyu menyerah dan mengalah mengikuti keinginan Wonwoo dengan memakan sereal bersama sebagai makan malam dengan ditemani acara komedi di televisi.

Selama makan malam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran maisng-masing. Hanya Wonwoo yang terlihat lahap. Acara komedi yang sedang di tayangkan juga terlihat seolah tidak berpengaruh terhadap keduanya. Mingyu yang sibuk memikirkan cara menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo tentang pemberhentiannya, sedangkan Wonwoo sibuk memikirkan perasaan Mingyu yang jadi semakin terbebani dengan ini semua.

Setelahnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi menyikat gigi dengan Mingyu yang menunggunya dengan sabar pada ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dia juga memangku handu di tangannya untuk membantu Wonwoo yang hendak mencuci wajahnya. Mingyu juga dengan telaten merapikan poni Wonwoo yang menutupi wajah dengan sebuah jepitan lucu berbentuk rubah.

Wonwoo bertanya melalui tatapannya melihat jepitan kekanakkan itu dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan menjelaskan jika ia membelinya saat pulang kerja tadi. Wonwoo jadi merasa geli dan tertawa sendiri melihat pantulannya di cermin dengan jepitan itu yang terlihat seperti wanita.

Sadar atau tidak, diam-diam mereka sama-sama merasakan ketenangan juga kehgangatan lewat interaksi kecil seperti ini. Mingyu yang menyukai senyum Wonwoo, merasa bebannya hilang saat melihat Tuan Mudanya itu tersenyum. Begitupun dengan Wonwoo yang merasa akan sulit bagi dirinya jika memang saat ini Mingyu tidak bersamanya.

"Terimakasih, Hyung."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tersenyum kepadanya dari pantulan cermin di kamar mandi. Meski Wonwoo tidak mengerti untuk apa Mingyu mengucapkannya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan tulus itu dan membalas perkataannya dalam diam.

 _Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu._

* * *

...

* * *

Pagi hari, Wonwoo tidak menemukan flat kosong dan meja makan berisikan penuh makanan dengan note seperti biasa. Ada Mingyu disana yang tengah membersihkan rumah dan carpet dengan vacum. Dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat Wonwoo baru saja keluar kamar dan langsung mendudukkan Wonwoo pada sofa didepan televisi.

"Kau ingin minum?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng seolah kesadarannya belum seratus persen. Dia memandang Mingyu dalam dan mulai berkutat dengan pikirannya sebelum Mingyu menyadarkannya dengan sebuah tepukkan hangat di kepala.

Mingyu mengira jika dirinya masih mengantuk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Hyung mandilah dahulu, kemudian kita sarapan dan setelah itu kita bicara sebentar." Ujar Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan kekamar mandi setelah Mingyu kembali sibuk dengan vacum-nya.

Setelah selesai mandi, seperti biasa Mingyu telah menyiapkan semua keperluannya diatas tempat tidur. Dan kembali keluar kamar disaat Mingyu juga sudah terlihat segar dan menunggunya di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Selama sarapan, Mingyu terlihat canggung dan bingung dengan mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan tidak penting seperti, _haruskah kita mengganti shampoo untu mendapatkan wangi yang berbeda?_ Atau _Hyung, tidakkah perutmu terlalu besar untuk ukuran usia 5 bulan?_ Atau _apakah Hyung ingin membeli sereal dengan jenis merek yang berbeda?_ Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya melirik counter dapur yang berisi jejeran sereal dari berbagai jenis merek yang baru Mingyu beli minggu lalu.

Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu hanya bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan tentang pemecatannya, dan Wonwoo coba memaklumi itu dengan merespon segala pertanyaan tidak penting yang Mingyu lontarkan. Hingga tiba saat dimana Wonwoo merasa kecemasan Mingyu sudah melampaui batas dan Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk memfokuskan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Katakan." Pintanya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Mingyu. Dia tidak melepas genggaman tangan Wonwoo, tapi juga tidak membalas genggaman tangan itu. "Aku di pecat." Ucapnya. Dia menjeda hanya untuk melihat respon Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo tidak memberikan respon berarti yang justru membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Masing-masing seolah memberikan waktu untuk berpikir sebelum membicarakannya kembali. Kini justru mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang tengah memikirkan permasalahan ekonomi dalam rumah tangga. Wonwoo adalah yang pertama kembali membuka suara saat mereka terdiam 16 menit lamanya. Ia memulai dengan kata maaf dan berkata jika telah mengetahui hal ini dari surat pemutusan kontrak yang ada di dalam tas Mingyu. Tentu saja Mingyu cukup terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia memaklumi hal itu ketika mendengar alasan Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu saat pulang bekerja.

"Aku rasa mungkin ini saatnya kau beristirahat. Kau terlalu bekerja keras beberapa bulan terakhir. Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Aku rasa tabungan kita juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk biaya persalinan ku. Kita juga masih mempunyai asuransi yang bisa meringankan kita." Wonwoo telah memikirkan semua ini sejak semalam. Dan ia mengerti kecemasan Mingyu tanpa ingin membuat pemuda itu lebih terbebani lagi. Ia juga cukup senang saat Mingyu memutuskan untuk memberitahukan semuanya dan berbagi pemikiran dnegannya seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia sempat beprikir jika Mingyu akan merahasiakan ini semua dan berakhir berbohong pergi keluar untuk bekerja namun sebenarnya mencari pekerjaan baru.

Setelahnya Wonwoo menolak untuk kembali bicara banyak. Ia merasa malu tanpa alasan yang jelas ketika Mingyu hanya diam dan menatapnya begitu lekat. Ia hanya berharap jika Mingyu tidak memperhatikan perubahan warna pada wajahnya dan memilih cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dengan alasan ingin menonton TV. Wonwoo bahkan snegaja menggerutu soal cookies coklatnya yang telah habis dan menuntut Mingyu untuk membuatkannya lagi. Sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana Wonwoo yang salah tingkah terlihat begitu manis di matanya.

 _Alasan aku merasa senang dari semua ini adalah, karena aku akan kembali bisa melihatmu lebih sering disisiku seperti sebelumnya. Aku merindukanmu, Mingyu._

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Wonwoo hamil anak siapa?** Saya membebaskan kalian untuk berspekulasi di setiap bagiannya untuk menebak ayah siapa dari anak Wonwoo.

 **Kenapa Mingyu baik banget?** Dari prologue sudah saya jelaskan akan status Mingyu. Di bgaian ini juga seperti itu. Selain karena tanggung jawab, saya rasa kalian bisa menafsirkannya sendiri

 **Mingyu suka atau untuk balas budi?** Mungkin keduanya.

 **Note : terimakasi. Sejujurnya saya sennag masih di respon dengan baik saat kembali ke ffn. Pegang janji saya untuk tidak memindahkan ini ke wattpad. Hehehe :D**

* * *

 **Terimakasih!**


	3. Bagian 2

**Cactus**

* * *

Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Benar-benar tidak.

Seminggu setelah pemberhentiannya, dia tidak benar-benar tinggal di rumah. Dia pergi disaat pekerjaan rumah telah selesai, dan kembali sebelum makan malam. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan semua itu dalam diamnya. Lagi, tidakkah Mingyu sadar beban yang dirasakannya hanya akan membawa efek kurang baik untuk Wonwoo dan kandungannya? Pembicaraan mereka malam itu terasa percuma dan sia-sia.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berteriak dan memintanya untuk menghentikan semua ini. Berhenti untuk mengatakan baik-baik saja di saat sikapnya sendiri menunjukkan beban dan tekanan yang berat. Tapi, apa yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain diam dan memperhatikan? Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari saat Mingyu masih bekerja.

Mingyu semakin jauh, dan semakin sulit di jangkau.

Wonwoo ingin Mingyu terbuka kepadanya. Menunjukkan perasaannya dengan gamblang seperti dahulu. Katakan lelah jika memang merasa lelah, dan katakan menyerah jika memang dia sudah tidak sanggup menanggung semua ini. Bukannya tersenyum dengan wajah kacau, dan tertidur diatas tumpukkan kertas berisikan surat lamaran pekerjaan.

Menyedihkan.

"Hyung belum tidur?" dia bertanya.

 _Belum. Aku menunggumu._ Wonwoo mengeratkan sweaternya. Berjalan mendahului Mingyu masuk kedalam, dan memasuki dapur dengan suara bising dari mesin pembuat kopi.

Mesin tua yang berisik dan meminta untuk dibuang, di gantikan dengan yang baru.

"Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, Hyung." Dia memperingatkannya.

Jaraknya sangat dekat. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan bau matahari yang menyengat. Wonwoo diam ditengah aktifitasnya. Berpikir, salahkah jika ia harus marah sekarang? Bau matahari yang menguar, berapa lama dia berdiri di bawah sinar matahari untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan? Lelah, letih, dan putus asa. Dia merasakan dan memendam semua itu sendiri tanpa berniat untuk berbagi dengannya.

 _Mingyu, tidakkah kau ingin berbagi denganku? Seperti dulu._ Mesin pembuat kopi berhenti, ia menuangkannya kedalam gelas, dan memberikannya kepada Mingyu yang langsung memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. "Minum, dan beristirahatlah." Ucapnya, kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh kembali.

Di dalam kamar, tangisan tidak bisa ia cegah. Kemarahannya berubah menjadi rasa bersalah setiap kali melihat sepasang mata teduh pemuda itu. Kekesalannya terasa percuma, karena ia-lah sumber alasan Mingyu melakukan semua ini. Semua salahnya, Mingyu membuang pendidikannya dan beralih menjadi pecundang tidak berdaya juga karena dirinya.

Haruskah ia menyeret pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi dari ini? Haruskah ia menghancurkan Mingyu lebih parah lagi?

Tuhan harusnya menarik pemuda seperti Mingyu jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya yang penuh dengan drama. Bukannya mengunci pemuda itu dengan perasaan tidak berdaya dan balas budi.

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

 _Shit!_ Wonwoo hanya bisa berdoa anaknya tidak mendengar umpatan itu dan meniru kelakukannya yang hobi bersembunyi saat sudah tertangkap basah. Ketika bagian lain dari tempat tidurnya bergerak, Wonwoo merasa jantungnya mulai tidak nyaman, begitupun saat sepasang lengan mulai memeluk perut buncitnya dari belakang.

Tidak, ia tidak benar-benar berharap Mingyu ada di kasur yang sama dengannya, dan memeluk tubunya dari belakang seperti sekarang ini.

Tangan itu membawa tubuhnya berbalik hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Memaksa mata rubahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata sendu itu untuk waktu yang lama. Dia berkata, "mata ini memberitahuku semuanya. Kau bukan bebanku. Kegelisahanku adalah beban bagiku. Jangan pernah meminta-ku untuk pergi. Karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melakukannya. Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu."

Tangis kekanakan itu pecah. Meraung seperti anak kecil yang menangis dalam pelukan Ayah- _nya_ dan seperti kucing yang ditinggal pergi majikannya.

Harusnya ia tahu. Mingyu mengerti dirinya lebih dari apapun. Pemuda itu memahami apa yang orang lain tidak pahami hanya dengan menatap matanya.

 _Tidak ada yang sepertinya_

 _Tidak ada, tidak satupun_

 _Dia adalah rumahku_

 _Dia adalah payungku_

 _Dan dia adalah sayapku_

Berpikir bisa baik-baik saja tanpanya, adalah kesalahan besar. Karena faktanya, Wonwoo- _pun_ tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya jika itu bukan Kim Mingyu.

"A-aku… aku merindukanmu, Mingyu"

* * *

 **Bagian 2**

* * *

Saat pemeriksaan, Dokter meminta agar Wonwoo terhindar dari stress berat. Kehamilan pada seorang pria tidaklah sekuat kehamilan pada seorang wanita. Itulah alasan mengapa Dokter meminta agar Wonwoo menjaga baik-baik kandungannya, dan usahakan tidak memendam perasaannya. Menjadi orang yang terbuka dirasa lebih baik untuk Wonwoo di usia kandungannya sekarang.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka tidak terlibat banyak pembicaraan. Mingyu hanya menjelaskan beberapa vitamin dan kembali menyinggung tentang libran agar kesehatan Wonwoo membaik. Tapi Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan jika ia tidak butuh liburan. Sekalinya ia mengeluarkan suara hanyalah tentang, "Mingyu, belikan Ice cream." Dan Mingyu tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tertawa karena hal itu.

Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan, mereka duduk bersama di sebuah halte bus. Mingyu terlalu perhatian dengan bantu membuka beberapa kancing sweater Wonwoo karena takut Wonwoo kepanasan di tengah sinar mnatahari yang cukup terik. Dia juga tidak segan memberi perhatian lebih dengan menyibak poni Wonwoo yang lepek karena keringat, hingga mengundang decakkan iri dari sekitar.

"Kau harus pergi kesalon untuk memotong rambutmu, Hyung." Komentarnya.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang memang menyushakan, dan lebih menyusahkan lagi jika harus kesalon untuk memotong rambut. Bahkan jika tidak demi kepentingan bayinya, ia malas untuk datang ke dokter karena kondisi kaki dan tubuhnya yang menjadi mudah pegal sekarang.

Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini Wonwoo tidak merasakan pegal pada tubuh dan kakinya. Mereka telah keluar sejak pagi. Berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka tinggal untuk menjangkau bus, kemudian menunggu antrian untuk pemeriksaan. Seharusnya semua itu cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya matri rasa karena pegal, tapi hingga kini tubunya tidak merasakan apapun. Apa mungkin itu karena ia menikmati perjalanan hari ini? Karena ada Mingyu yang menemaninya? Atau karena Mingyu yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah kepadanya? Atau karena efek permbicaraan mereka yang semalam? Atau mungkin juga karena terbangun dalam pelukan Mingyu yang nyaman?

Wajahnya jadi memanas memikirkan semua itu. Dan bodohnya ia tidak bisa menutupinya dari Mingyu yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Hyung? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng dan memakan ice creamnya, canggung bersama tawa jenaka Mingyu dan usakkan gemas pada surai coklatnya.

"Sudah lama ya tidak seperti ini." Ucap Mingyu mengenang.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu. _Apakah kau merindukan semua itu?_ Pelan, Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari kepalanya, dan terdiam menatap jalan hingga bus yang akan membawa mereka datang. Menghindar dari tatapan Mingyu yang memperhatikannya cukup lama.

Keadaan berubah canggung untuk Wonwoo. Ketika sampai, Mingyu menawarkannya gendongan karena takut Wonwoo pegal, tapi Wonwoo menolak dengan gelengan kepala yang membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu sendiri berpikir jika Wonwoo tersinggung dengan ucapan sebelumnya tentang masa lalu mereka. Mungkin teringat akan seseorang. Maka dari itu dia berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat di sisa perjalanan pulang. Dia berharap Wonwoo bisa merasakan semuanya melalui genggaman tangan mereka ini.

Dia ingin Wonwoo tahu jika rasa sayangnya bukanlah omong kosong.

"Setelah sampai aku akan memijat kakimu Hyung. Apakah mulai terasa pegal?" tanya Mingyu, tangannya terangkat merapikan anak rambut Wonwoo dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo hanay diam, menikmati segala sikap perhatian Mingyu kepadanya.

"Jihoon?"

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menatapnya. "Bukankah itu Jihoon?"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hari dimana Ayahnya mengeluarkannya sebagai anggota keluarga, hari itu juga Wonwoo menganggap setiap orang yang menjadi bagian hidupnya hingga saat itu, tidaklah pernah ada. Apa yang Jihoon lakukan dan apa tujuannya datang? Tidaklah menarik minat Wonwoo untuk sekedar menyapa ataupun menyambutnya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

Ia diam. Menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin melihat bagaimana Jihoon dengan tatapan rindu menatapnya. Dia sahabatnya, sahabat terbaik yang pernah Wonwoo miliki saat itu. Tapi kemana dia disaat Wonwoo keluar dari rumah dimalam hujan lebat? Dimana dia saat ia butuh tempat perlindungan? Dimana dia selama ini, dan dengan seenkanya sekarang berani menunjukkan wajahnya tanpa rasa malu?

Bahkan untuk membiarkannya masuk kedalam flat kecilnya Wonwoo menolak hal itu.

"Wonwoo-"

"Pulanglah, kami sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu."

Menolak untuk melihat, Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah mendahului Mingyu. Menunggu pemuda itu didalam dengan perasaan sukar. Namun, saat pemuda itu masuk bersama dengan Jihoon yang mengikutinya, kekecewaan menguar keseluruh relung hatinya.

 _Kau tidak mendukungku, Mingyu?_ Tanpa banyak bicara, Wonwoo membangting sweater yang telah dilepasnya, dan membanting pintu kamar dengan begitu kencang saat ia memasukinya.

Ia benci Mingyu, membenci pemuda itu yang seenaknya menentang keinginannya. Siapa dia yang berani menerima Jihoon masuk? Dia bersamanya selama ini, tidakkah dia mengerti kekecewaannya kepada Jihoon? Kepada teman-temannya yang lain?

Konyol!

Atau mungkin, Mingyu juga tidak mengerti perasaannya?

Memikirkan itu membuat air matanya tumpah. Ia membenci perasaan ini, membenci rasa melankolis yang terlalu sering menimpanya. Dadanya terlalu sesak menahan ini semua. Mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkannya hingga kerelung hatinya.

"Wonwoo."

Dia masuk. Wonwoo terkejut, dan segera menghapus air matanya, memunggungi Jihoon yang kini berusaha dekat menyentuh punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Jihoon bergetar, dia menangis?

"Aku senang kau bersama Mingyu disini. Dia mengurusmu dengan sangat baik." dia menarik nafasnya, jari-jarinya bermain dengan ujung kaus yang Wonwoo kenakan. Kebiasaannya yang tengah merasa bingung dan resah. "Wonwoo, jika aku meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkan-ku?"

 _Tidak, kau bukan siapa-siapa._

"Aku shock, Wonwoo. Kau sahabatku, mendengar kau memutuskan itu semua, dan coba melindungi _dia_ karena rasa cintamu, membuatku marah. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak akan hal itu, _dia_ juga pemuda yang sangat baik. Aku tahu kau berharap banyak kepadaku, tapi aku justru menemukan diriku yang tidak berguna apapun bagimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada Paman Jeon tentang ini se-"

Wonwoo menoleh kepada Jihoon dengan cepat. Sepasang mata yang basah karena air mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau berani berbicara hal itu kepada Ayahku?"

"Tidak, Wonwoo, tidak! Kau yang menyuruh untuk merahasiakannya. Lagi pula, aku lebih tertarik memberitahukannya kepada Ayah bayi-mu yang bodoh itu."

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon tersenyum ketika melihat Wonwoo mulai memfokuskan atensi kepada dirinya. Meski sombong, keras kepala, kekankkan, dan egois, dia tetaplah Wonwoo yang tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama kepada orang yang disayangnya. Menghabiskan masa kecil bersama, membuat Jihoon hafal betul tentang seluruh sifat Wonwoo.

Rubah kecil mereka itu mulai menangis saat Jihoon membuka tangannya dengan lebar, dia tidak berniat untuk segera memeluk Jihoon, tapi menangis kencang seperti anak kecil dengan menutup kedua wajahnya hingga membuat Jihoon gemas dan menarik paksa Wonwoo kedalam pelukkannya.

"Bayimu ternyata membuatmu terlihat lebih menggemaskan." Candanya. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan sifat judes-mu itu, Jeon!"

Pada akhirnya ia kalah. Kalah dengan perasaan kasih nya kepada Jihoon, dan kalah dengan rasa rindunya. Apa yang telah Jihoon jelaskan cukup masuk akal. Siapapun butuh waktu disaat seorang teman bercerita tentang kelainan dan kehamilannya. Dan mungkin itu juga terjadi kepada Jihoon. Dia yang tidak ada saat Ayahnya mengusir dan menghapus namanya dari daftar keluarga, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa merasakan semua kesedihannya selama ini, bukan?

Seperti bintang yang tidak selalu menemani bulan saat malam dan menjadi tidak terlihat untuk membuat sinar bulan semakin terang. Begitu juga seorang sahabat yang tidak selalu menemani namun ada meski tidak terlihat untuk membuat kita semakin kuat.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Akun ffn yang satunya kenapa?** Saya lupa password

 **Itu bukan anak Mingyu?** Jihoon mungkin bisa bantu saya jawab nanti

 **Mingyu beneran pelayan kaya meid gitu?** Yup, dan nanti akan di jelaskan di bagian selanjutnya

 **TERIMAKASIH!**

 **Jakarta, 14 Febuari 2017**


End file.
